Sugarland Wiki
Welcome to the Sugarland Wiki The official Wiki for Sugarland, the upcoming online multi-player business simulation from Fate. The game is currently in it's late development phases and the early Alpha version is about to be launched sometime in Feb 2015. What is Sugarland? Sugarland is a strategy simulation game that mildly resembles other social games like Farmville and Clash of Clans. However the game sets itself apart from all other such titles by boasting one of a kind features, such as: # '''No wait times:''' unlike most other social games, in Sugarland you don’t have to wait to perform actions, there is no energy bar or other form of action points. The game is constantly run real time. # '''No silly in app monetization:''' in other words, the game does not ask you to pay if you want to fully enjoy the experience of Sugarland, neither does it limit your gameplay with silly requests such as request lives from a friend or pay to get more lives or buy keys, something which is very common in social games these days. # '''Unique crafting system:''' Sugarland has a very unique crafting system through which you can craft over 100 products at this current point in time. These products are constantly being updated, the aim is to create a world of limitless possibilities for players. There is an in-built recipe book which tells you how these products can be created. Crafting is one of the core components of Sugarland, and something that the developers have spent countless hours on. Further details on the crafting will be shared later on. # '''Art style and theme:''' another feature of Sugarland that sets it apart from everything else is what the developers call pushing the boundaries of imagination. Sugarland is a set of floating islands high above the clouds. It’s a land where all our sweet fantasies come true, with mountains of chocolates, pyramids of caramel and volcanoes of honey, the game delivers a truly unique visual experience and is a true treat for art enthusiasts and others alike. # '''The marketplace:''' is perhaps one of the best feature of Sugarland. Through the marketplace, the players decide the fate of Sugarland. The entire marketplace is a player run economy, where the daily trading of products and resources determine the prices. The marketplace runs pretty much like the real world commodity markets. You can stock up on products when they are cheap and sell them when they are expensive. # '''Non-linear gameplay:''' unlike most social games, Sugarland has a very non-linear gameplay. Yes the overall objective of the game for every player is the same, which is to gather as much sugar (the game currency) as possible. However there are various ways of achieving this objective, and the game does not limit your play style by guiding you in a certain pattern through silly quests. For instance one way of actually playing is by buying a resource tile and selling raw resource on the market; another way could be buying a manufacturing plant and buying raw resource from the market and selling finished products; and a third could be just buying a lot of storage space and buying items that are cheap and hoarding them until they get expensive. # '''Easy to play hard to master''': One of the major challenges for the developers while developing Sugarland was the huge difference between the types of players out there. They wanted to make a game that catered to everyone, that would be fun for a casual player, but at the same time has the depth and playability value for a hardcore gamer as well. Hence, anyone can play Sugarland, but it is extremely difficult to master all the elements of the game. Latest activity